Taken to Task
by Knight-to-H3
Summary: AU lemon...Following the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry is exhausted and wants to sleep...but what does Seamus want! Slashfic! Harry/Seamus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I really never expected my very first posting under this penname would be a bit of slash-fiction...but a good friend of mine was depressed, and I wanted to brighten her day. Who am I to argue when she tells me a little Harry/Seamus action would make her smile? Besides...it was a lot easier to write than that Neil Armstrong/Buzz Aldrin slashfic she and I had been joking about writing!

So...this is dedicated to the always delightful HopelessRomantic79. I hope your happy! ;-)

I was in the middle of working on another story when I dropped everything and started writing this. It took me just about two hours to write, so if it seems rushed...that might be why. I don't know how well this is going to go over since I've never written a Harry/Seamus fic before. So, if you're so inclined, read it and then let me know what you think. All I want is to make my friend happy...if anyone else enjoys it, too, well...that's like icing on the cake.

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I really hope she can forgive me for what I made them do! It wasn't my idea!! Honestly!!

**Warning:** This story contains scenes of underage sex...and it may not be palatable to everyone. Sorry for that.

* * *

**_Taken to Task_**

Harry Potter was exhausted. The second task of the Triwizard Tournament had taken a lot out of him. Despite the Pepper-Up Potion Madam Pomfrey had given him, by the time Harry reached the Gryffindor common room, all he wanted to do was collapse into his bed and sleep until 24 June, when the third and final task would take place.

When he finally dragged himself away from the mass of Gryffindor students dying to congratulating him on tying for first place with Cedric Diggory, Harry was bone-weary and dead on his feet. He barely reached his four-poster in the Fourth Year boys' dorm before falling into a deep sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he was out, but Harry's sleep was eventually disturbed by the feeling of someone gently stroking the messy black hair away from his face and softly caressing his cheek. The feeling was somewhat arousing, and the part of him that was still asleep thought of Cho Chang.

Harry felt the bed move; it dipped down on the side as if someone had just sat down on the edge. He opened his eyes, but without his glasses his vision was blurry at best; and in the darkened room, his chances of making out anything but a fuzzy shadow were slim.

When the caressing hands moved from his face to his robes and began unsnapping them, though, Harry became alert and shot a hand out to his nightstand in search of his glasses.

"Who's there?" Harry asked, his voice cracking as he felt his robes being opened. He caught hold of his glasses and wand and cast a quick _Lumos_ spell to see who his late night visitor was, "Seamus?!"

"Hiya, Harry," Seamus said, smiling at him, "You went to bed in your wet robes…you'll catch your death if you don't get out of 'em."

"Uh…wuh-where's Ron?" Harry asked nervously as the Irish boy's hands moved up and began unbuttoning his shirt, "Where are Dean and Neville?"

"They're all down in the common room still," Seamus said, his voice oddly soft, "I saw you come up here and decided to check on you. Good thing I did, too…you need out of these wet things."

When his fingers had finished unbuttoning Harry's shirt, Seamus moved his hand to Harry's belt. As he nimbly unbuckled the leather strap, the other boy's hand brushed against Harry's prick which, to Harry's dismay, was getting harder by the minute.

"Shuh-Seamus…I can undress myself," Harry squeaked, feeling unable to move, as though he'd been petrified.

"Nonsense, Harry…you're exhausted," Seamus said with a smile, "Besides…there's nothing to be embarrassed about, is there? We're mates, aren't we? And we're both blokes…I don't reckon there's anything you've got that I haven't seen before."

But Harry _was_ embarrassed…embarrassed by the fact that he was quickly becoming fully erect while being undressed by one of his dorm-mates…one of his _male_ dorm-mates. It was all quite enough to freak the young teenager out. And when the belt was undone fully and Harry's pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, the Boy-Who-Lived wanted to jump up out of his bed and run for the hills…but he couldn't move…or he didn't want to move. It was all very confusing.

"Lift up, Harry," Seamus said, once again 'accidentally' brushing against Harry's erection, "Let's get this shirt and these robes off, yeah?"

As if his body was acting of its own accord, Harry sat up and Seamus gently pushed, first the black school robes, then the white uniform shirt down off Harry's shoulders. He then slowly stroked his fingers up Harry's arms, leaving gooseflesh in their wake.

"What're you doing, Seamus?" Harry asked, his mouth dry as he noted the tender way Seamus was looking at him.

"Just making sure to get the circulation going in your arms, Harry…that's all," Seamus replied, and he continued to stroke his fingers up and down Harry's arms. Harry jumped a bit when Seamus' hands then began stroking over his chest and down his stomach.

"Seamus…" Harry gasped, not knowing what to do.

"It's amazing how riding a ruddy broom can build muscle," Seamus remarked, smiling, "You were a puny little runt when we first met…you're still small, mind you, but you've definitely built up muscle-tone. Has Granger seen this?"

"What? Hermione? Why would she?" Harry asked, perplexed, "We're only friends…and I'm not of the habit of running around topless around her."

"What about Parvati?" Seamus asked, stroking the planes of Harry's stomach, "You took her to the Ball…"

"Obviously, you didn't see how the evening _ended_," Harry grimaced.

"I _know_ Ron's seen you like this," Seamus said, looking longingly at Harry; his voice held a note of jealousy, "Besides living together here in the dorm, you two share a bedroom during the summers, don't you?"

"Yeah…why? Seamus…what are you doing?" Harry asked more sternly now as Seamus' hands continued to give him goosebumps and make him more than a bit uncomfortable.

"Warming you up," Seamus said matter-of-factly, "Lift up…"

Harry didn't know _why_ he listened to the boy who was making him feel very _weird_ right now, but he did as he was told and lifted his bum up off the bed enough for Seamus to finish removing his robes and to remove his trousers as well. Harry was now in nothing but his very tented boxer shorts.

Seamus looked at Harry with a very wolfish gleam in his eye before looking down at the tented underwear, licking his lips. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and started to tug.

"Almost there Harry…lift once more for me, yeah?"

Harry's breathing was coming in shallow ragged breaths. He had _no_ idea why he was complying like this. He'd never let _anyone_ strip him naked before…let alone a bloke. At the thought of a bloke undressing him, however, Harry felt a trickle of something wet escape the tip of his erect prick and a slight wet-spot appeared on the white pinstriped boxers he wore.

Seamus tugged and Harry lifted and with a whisk and a flourish, he was completely naked and exposed for the first time to Seamus' admiring gaze.

"There now," Seamus said, reaching out and stroking Harry's thigh in a comforting manner, "Like I said…nothing I've not seen before. Now, your man Weasley…something tells me _he's_ got quite the plonker…what with those big hands and feet, and that long nose. Have you seen it?"

"Uh…no…not really," Harry said nervously, shaking his head. He started wondering if Ron _did_ have a big plonker…and the thought made his own plonker twitch and leak a bit more fluid.

"Shame…I bet it's really something. You think Granger's seen it?" Seamus asked, his fingers moving further up Harry's thigh.

"Why would she? They're only friends…" Harry gave Seamus a confused look.

"Weasley and Granger are more then friends," Seamus laughed, "Maybe they just haven't figured it out yet. But mark my words, Harry…those two are going to be together sooner or later."

"Ron and Hermione?" Harry laughed, "That's ridiculous!"

"Stranger things have happened," Seamus said, smiling knowingly as his fingers started to tug lightly at the thicket of black pubic hair surrounding Harry's five-inch cock.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned as Seamus' hand came so close to his hard-on, and he found himself mentally urging the Irish boy to continue…to grab it. Harry's eyes flew open as Seamus' hand slipped ever so lightly around the pulsing shaft of his dick, his other moving up to stroke Harry's stomach and chest.

"Let Granger have Weasley and his horse-cock," Seamus smiled, enclosing his finger fully around the shaft of Harry's cock and slowly stroking from the base to the tip, "This little Firebolt right here looks perfect to me."

"Ohhhh…!" Harry closed his eyes as his body was engulfed in pleasure. He never would have thought he'd be here…doing _this_…not with Seamus, surely. There was a part of him…now that Seamus shined a light on it…that considered this sort of intimacy with Ron…but he didn't think Ron would respond properly. Ron may've only recently discovered Hermione was a girl, but he definitely knew it now. Better to do this sort of thing with someone willing…someone who apparently knew what they were doing…someone like… "Seamus…that feels…ohhhhh!!!"

"Feels good, yeah?" Seamus' voice was thick with lust. He squeezed his hand a little tighter around Harry's cock causing the dark-haired boy to buck up off the bed, fucking his dick through Seamus' tight fist. Seamus used his free hand to toy with Harry's nipples, causing them the stiffen as he tugged first on one, then the other, "Feeling warm yet, Harry?"

"Yes…God yess!" Harry hissed, continuing to buck his hips up off the bed. Wanking never felt this good…the feel of another boy's hands on his body made all the difference, "Oh, Seamus!"

"Be as loud as you like, mate," Seamus said as he started pumping faster on Harry's prick, "I've _Silenced_ the room."

"Guh-good!" Harry stuttered as he fucked up and down into Seamus' hand, "Oh…blimey…ohhhh fuck!"

"Want me to make you feel better, Harry?" Seamus purred, running his thumb over the tip of Harry's prick, coating it in the slick pre-cum leaking from the slit, "I can make this even better for you."

"Yes…yes…oh, yes, Seamus!" Harry was shuddering as he bucked up and down. He was out of control and wanted to come so badly.

"Calm down first, Harry," Seamus laughed, "You come too fast and all our fun is over."

"Suh-sorry," Harry panted, trying to refrain from any more fuck-motions.

"Lie down…stretch out…relax," Seamus said in a very soothing, lilting voice. Harry did as he was told. "Good boy…now…try not to move your hips up, yeah? You'll choke me."

"O-okay, I'll…wait…I'll what?!" Harry's eyes flew open as Seamus' words registered at the precise moment that Harry felt the tip of his penis engulfed by something wet and warm and soft, "Ohhhhhhh…Seamusssssss!"

Harry closed his eyes and dug his head into the pillow beneath him. Stars were swimming in the blackness behind his eyelids and his whole body was on fire. Nothing had ever felt like this…not wanking…not letting Seamus wank him…not even the feeling of a broom vibrating to try and throw him off, like it had during a First Year Quidditch match. This was different…this was heaven!

Seamus made soft sucking sounds as he worked his lips and tongue over Harry's cock taking the entirety of the boy's organ in his mouth. With his left hand, the sandy-haired boy gently cupped and squeezed Harry's balls while his right stroked playfully through the pubic hair around the base of his cock.

Seamus started to hum and moan as his tongue danced over the head of Harry's prick and his tasetbuds came alive with the meaty, musky flavor of boy-cock and the slick saltiness of pre-cum. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking hungrily on Harry's member, anxious to make the Boy-Who-Lived the Boy-Who-Came.

"Shay-Shay-Seamus!!" Harry gasped as he felt a familiar tingling sensation somewhere at the back of his balls. His entire prick seemed to feel it building up…like he was coming close to a point where there would be no turning back, "Y-you're making me…making me cum, Seamus!!"

"Mmmmmm!!!" Seamus moaned sucking harder, his cheeks caving in as he tried to draw the semen straight up out of Harry's dick like it was a big straw. He move his mouth up so that only the tip was between his lips now and he snaked his tongue over the head, digging into the weeping slit over and over as he pumped the shaft up and down with his hand.

The sucking on the tip, the pumping of the shaft, the squeezing of his balls…and the incredible movements of Seamus' talented tongue…combined to drive Harry over the edge. He moaned, he panted, he gasped, and finally as the orgasm he was building too overtook him, Harry cried out and bucked his hips up off the bed as thick ropes of cum shot forth from his cock into the hungry, waiting mouth of Seamus Finnegan.

Once, twice, three times the thick, heavy blasts of cum erupted from Harry's prick-tip, and each time Seamus swallowed it down and sucked harder, squeezing and stroking Harry's shaft to milk as much of the rich, salty spunk from the black-haired boy's balls as possible.

Before Harry realized it, it was over. He collapsed back onto the bed, covered in sweat. His limp cock slipped out from between Seamus' lips and lay wetly on his own thigh. He was out of breath and trying desperately to catch it.

So stunned by the moment was Harry, that he didn't even notice Seamus move up over him and lean in to kiss him. It was Harry's first kiss, and as he felt the Irish boy's tongue press insistently against his lips, Harry welcomed it.

He could taste himself…salty and musky…on Seamus tongue. When Seamus broke the kiss he sat up and smiled down at Harry who still felt too stunned to move.

"You enjoyed yourself, yeah?" Seamus asked, smiling brightly.

"That was…that was…amazing!" Harry panted.

"Glad to hear it," Seamus said with a wink, "Maybe next time you can do me."

Harry's eyes widened at Seamus' words and he instinctively licked his own lips as if in anticipation. Would he be willing to do that? He didn't know. All he knew now was that he needed sleep. Seamus must have realized this, because he stood and moved away from Harry's bed.

"You rest now, Harry," Seamus said making his way for the door, "I'll head back down to the common room. I think maybe Ron's done spinning his tale of how he helped you defeat a whole lake full of merpeople."

Harry tried to laugh, but all he could do was smile…and then yawn. Sleep was quickly overtaking him. He pulled the bedspread over himself and closed his eyes as he heard the door open and close. He didn't know what this was going to lead to…and he didn't care. Right now, he felt good and he knew he would sleep without dreams of the third task to come haunting him. At the very least, Seamus had given him that.

* * *

**A/N:** So...there you have it. Did it...*ahem*...SUCK?! Let me know if you like. I'll be here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'll be continuing this for a bit (HopelessRomantic79 really digs it). So, instead of it being a one-shot, it will have a few chapters...though I've no idea how many. _**

* * *

**_

_**The Task at Hand**_

A week had passed since the second task of the Triwizard Tournament and the strange events occurring afterwards in the boys' dorm. In that time, Seamus had never once brought up what had happened between them, and Harry was much too shy and unsure of things to bring it up, himself.

He found himself thinking about it a lot, however, and had started using his memories of that night to fuel his libido when he masturbated…and because of it, he had nearly been caught in an awkward situation by Ron.

Harry had been dreaming of a warm, wet mouth engulfing him and milking him dry, and when he awoke the morning of the First of March, he found himself with a painful erection that craved attention.

Giving his hard-on the attention it desired, Harry began thinking back to Seamus' hands and mouth as he wanked furiously. Seamus' name had inadvertently slipped from Harry's lips as he came, and Ron…who had been sitting on his own bed, opening his birthday presents…heard him.

"Harry, mate…you okay?" Ron asked, calling across to the four-poster and his best friend that lay within the closed hangings.

"Fine," Harry said in clipped tone, silently cursing himself. His hand, thighs and stomach were coated in his semen and he didn't want Ron to check in on him when he was such a mess. He came up with the only excuse he could think of for calling out someone's name while he was in bed. "Nightmare."

His ploy to keep Ron from finding out what he had been doing almost backfired on Harry as he suddenly heard the sound of bare feet padding towards his bed. The scarlet curtains started to rustle and Harry had just enough time to tug the covers over himself and hide the mess that he'd made of himself.

"You sure you're alright, mate?" Ron asked as his head popped through the bed-hangings, looking concernedly at his best friend, "You were groaning a lot and I thought I heard you say Seamus' name."

"Err…yeah…" Harry stammered trying to think of a convincing lie, "I…the nightmare was about…err…the World Cup. Remember the Death Eaters? In the dream they got Seamus."

"Oh. Well, it was just a dream," Ron said in a reassuring voice. He started to back away from the bed but suddenly began sniffing the air before pulling away fully. He shot Harry a curious look before finally leaving and silently returning to his own bed. "Thanks for the present, by the way…you didn't have to. Not after the Omnioculars and the Cannons hat at Christmas…"

"You're welcome," Harry said, pulling off his pajama top and cleaning off his midsection once he was sure Ron wasn't coming back over, "And don't be mental…of course I was going to get you a present. You're my best mate."

Harry tugged up his pajama bottoms and poked his head through the curtains around his bed to look at Ron. Ron still had a funny look on his face, but Harry wasn't sure if it was because he was a bit put-off by the money Harry had spent on him or because he had noticed the obvious scent of freshly spilled semen around Harry's bed.

"I was _always_ going to get you a gift, Ron; get over it."

Ron frowned and looked up at his friend. "You shouldn't, though…it's not fair. I mean, I can't…"

"Ron! Stop it! You've given me your _whole_ family! I should be spending hundreds of galleons on you every time!" Harry said, smiling but being completely serious about the sentiment.

"In that case," Ron said, smiling cheekily, as he got up and started towards the door leading out of the dorm, "I want a new broom!"

"Prat!" Harry laughed before launching his pillow at Ron. Ron caught it handily and tossed it back, whacking Harry in the face with it and knocking his glasses askew.

"Be right back…I want to go _thank_ Hermione for the book she got me," Ron smirked sarcastically, but Harry suspected Ron would be expressing honest gratitude towards their best friend when he saw her.

As soon as Ron left and the door closed to the boys' dorm, Harry hurried into the bathroom, intent on grabbing a shower and cleaning himself up fully before Ron returned from his thank-you mission down in the common room.

That was three days ago. Luckily, he hadn't had anymore naughty nighttime dreams involving Seamus that led him to a morning of frantic masturbation and incriminating moans. Ron had lost whatever interest he'd had in the odd encounter he'd had with Harry after his supposed nightmare, and was once more turning all his attention to Hermione and her relationship…such as it was…with Viktor Krum. Especially after learning that the Bulgarian wanted her to visit him over the summer and that he had deep feelings for Hermione.

Harry was once again in the boys' shower, thinking about what the day held for him. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Sirius was supposed to be meeting him, Ron, and Hermione outside of the village today at 2:00. He had many things on his mind today, and for the first time all week, the encounter with Seamus wasn't one of them.

That all changed, however, when the door to the boys' bathroom opened and Seamus walked in carrying a towel. He smiled quickly at Harry before hanging up his towel and stripping naked. He got into the communal shower and moved to the shower head closest to Harry's and began soaping himself up.

"'Mornin', Harry," Seamus said brightly, a knowing smile on his lips.

Harry cast a quick glance towards the bathroom door. It was closed, but any one of their roommates could come in at any time. He looked back at Seamus as he lathered up his smooth chest and without meaning to, Harry looked down for a split second, catching sight of Seamus' manhood.

Harry snapped his eyes back up to Seamus' face only to find the young Irishman grinning broadly at him; Harry blushed and turned away, facing the wall as he continued bathing. He felt a little jealous…Seamus was bigger than him…but he also felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Heard you were dreaming about me the other day," Seamus said with a lilt in his voice.

Harry looked over, a shocked expression on his face, "Who told you that?" He immediately began wondering if Ron spilled the beans, and started planning a violent death for his best friend.

"I heard you and Ron talking on his birthday," Seamus explained, "Pretty bad nightmare, huh? Had you moaning and groaning and calling my name?"

He winked at Harry and Harry blushed. "It wasn't actually a nightmare," he bashfully admitted, "I told Ron that so he wouldn't…so that I could…"

"You didn't want him to know you were polishing your wand, yeah?"

Harry continued to blush, unable to look Seamus in the eye, "Something like that," he said softly, nodding.

"So, you've been thinking about it, then, have you?" Seamus asked, leaning in close to Harry.

"Have _you_?!" Harry asked anxiously, suddenly shooting Seamus a look, his green eyes searching the other boy's for confirmation.

Seamus trailed his hands through the soapy lather covering his torso, working his way down. Harry's eyes followed those hands like iron drawn to a magnet. When those soapy hands reached Seamus' erect cock, Harry's eyes widened as he watched the Irish boy pleasure himself for a few moments. Harry's own dick was rock hard as a result.

"I haven't thought about much else," Seamus confessed, pumping his fist up and down the length of his prick, "I've been tempted to wake you in the middle of the night so we could sneak off for some alone-time."

"We could get caught," Harry said, nervously, looking over his shoulder at the closed bathroom door again.

"That's what makes it exciting," Seamus said with a twinkle in his eye, putting his arm around Harry, "The risk…the danger of getting caught…makes doing it that much more enjoyable."

Seamus put his free hand on Harry's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry didn't resist, and when Seamus' tongue sought entrance to his mouth, Harry eagerly let it in. The feeling of their slippery, soapy bodies sliding together…their stiff cocks bumping and rubbing against each other…had Harry tingling and made his knees weak. He could feel pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock in a steady stream, and he knew that if they kept this up, he could cum right then and there.

It was no surprise to Harry…though it was a bit disappointing…that, the instant Seamus slid a hand down his body and wrapped his fingers firmly around his cock, he came immediately and with great force.

"Oh, H-Hell!" Harry cursed; _his _cum was now coating Seamus' stomach, "S-sorry, Seamus," Harry said, frowning. Seamus continued to stroke Harry's dick, milking him of his cum, and Harry had to stifle a moan.

"It's alright, Harry, I forgive you," Seamus laughed, giving Harry's prick a tender squeeze. He let go as Harry's dick started to soften, and Harry frowned at the loss of contact.

He looked down and saw that Seamus was once more stroking himself, and Harry realized with some excitement and a renewed jolt of energy to his limp prick that Seamus was smearing his, Harry's, cum all over his own cock as he wanked himself. Harry didn't know why that made him randy, but it did.

Without realizing he was doing it, Harry began licking his lips as he watched Seamus masturbate. His green eyes locked on the scarlet tip of the Irish boy's cock until a throaty chuckled from Seamus broke his concentration.

"Like what you see, Harry?" Seamus asked, releasing his dick and letting it bob there between the two of them, twitching in time to Seamus' heartbeat.

"It's bigger than mine," Harry said, sounding sad and a bit jealous. He looked up into Seamus' eyes and found the sandy-haired boy smiling at him.

"Don't fret, Harry," Seamus said, "Yours is the perfect size for sucking…as I demonstrated last week."

Harry blushed as he thought back to their first sexual encounter. The feeling of Seamus' mouth on his cock had been amazing; it was definitely a feeling he wanted to have repeated…repeatedly!

"Well, speak o' the devil!" Seamus laughed, looking at Harry's returning erection, "It must know we're talking about it; it's hard again."

Harry smiled sheepishly. He always got hard when he thought back to that night.

"Will you do it again?" Harry asked, "Suck it, I mean."

"God sakes, Harry…I just wanked ya'!" Seamus laughed, shaking his head, "How 'bout you do me, 'fore I go giving you another knobjob?"

"I…I just…I've never…" Harry stammered nervously.

"Everyone's got to start sometime," Seamus replied, taking Harry's hand and pressing it against his cock. Harry flinched at the heat of it and gasped when it twitched in the palm of his hand. Almost instinctively, Harry wrapped his fingers around the other boy's dick and began pumping back and forth, "That's it, Harry…just stroke it the way you like to stroke your own."

"It's a weird feeling, holding someone else's thing," Harry admitted in a hushed voice, his eyes were once again locked on Seamus' penis, "Feels a bit like I'm cheating."

Seamus laughed at Harry's comment, "Cheating on your own cock?"

Harry nodded, making Seamus laugh harder. He smiled at the sound of the other boy's laughter; it felt good to make someone else laugh…to make them feel good. Harry tightened his grip on Seamus' cock and began tugging faster.

"Yessss!" Seamus hissed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, "God love ya', Harry, that feels so good!"

Harry liked making Seamus feel good, and wanted to make him feel even better. Before he even realized what he was doing, Harry was down on his knees with his face just inches away from Seamus' cock.

"Harry…you don't have to…" Seamus said, looking down, concern warring with the lust etched on his face, "You've never done it before, and you don't have to now."

Harry had already made up his mind the moment he felt his knees hit the wet tiled floor, but if he hadn't, the fact that Seamus wasn't going to make him do anything he wasn't comfortable with would have made up his mind for him.

"FUCK!!" Seamus yelled the moment Harry leaned forward and swiped his tongue across the drooling head of his cock, "Oh, Harry…you have no idea how long I've been imagining this very moment."

Harry continued to pump his fist up and down the shaft of Seamus' prick as he swirled his tongue over and around the spongy tip, coating it with saliva and making it glisten. Once he had it sufficiently shiny, Harry opened his mouth and began sucking on the tip.

"That's it, Harry…suck it!" Seamus groaned, grabbing two handfuls of Harry's wet, messy hair, "Use your tongue, too…YES!! Just like that!"

The Boy Who Lived was more than happy to comply, flicking his tongue over the prick-tip as he sucked it like some sort of confection from Honeydukes. He really did enjoy the taste and sensation of the other boy's dick in his mouth, and if he had his way, this would become a regular part of dorm life for him: getting and giving head.

"Fuck, Harry…yeah!! So good!" Seamus called, eyes clamped shut as pleasure swept through his body, "Suck me, Harry…make me cum!!"

Harry moaned at the thought of Seamus cumming in his mouth, and he redoubled his efforts, sucking harder and stroking faster. His free hand found its way down to his own cock, and he began wanking himself in rhythm to his strokes on Seamus.

"Yes, Harry…FUCK!!! CUMMING!!!" Seamus bellowed as he felt himself let go and hot jets of sticky white cum began shooting into Harry's waiting mouth.

Harry choked at first as the hot semen filled his mouth, but he overcame the gag reflex and swallowed quickly, allowing his mouth to fill again before swallowing a second time. The feeling was too much for Harry, and, his senses overwhelmed, he shot his own load all over the shower floor.

Neither boy was cognizant enough of their surroundings, as they wallowed in their orgasm-induced stupor, to notice the door to the bathroom open or to hear the startled gasp escape the lips of the redheaded intruder who immediately turned and made a hasty retreat.

"You were brilliant, Harry," Seamus said, several minutes later as they sat on the shower floor, leaning their backs against the tiled wall, recovering.

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry smiled. He could still taste the other boy on his tongue, "It was fun."

"Y'know, Harry, there is still _more_ fun we can have together," Seamus said, turning and winking at the dark-haired boy.

Harry gulped as he suddenly got the mental image of himself on all fours with Seamus behind him, pounding away. Despite the tell-tale twitch of arousal he felt his cock give, Harry wasn't sure if he was ready for that. At least not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"The Task of Knowing"**_

_"OhGod-ohGod-ohGod-ohGod-ohGod-ohGod-ohGod…"_

The same oath of shock and surprise ran through Ron Weasley's head over and over and over again as he hurriedly moved away from the bathroom in the fourth-year boys' dorm in Gryffindor Tower.

He rushed out of the dorm and practically flew down the stone staircase. Only after reaching the common room did he try and portray a calm demeanor, though he was anything but calm. He had just saw Harry and Seamus…in the shower…and they were…

A sudden flash of bushy chestnut hair caught his attention, and Ron hurried over to the "good" chairs in front of the fire, where Hermione Granger currently sat reading a book and petting the purring ginger cat in her lap.

It was a Saturday morning, and the common room was rather abandoned. Most of the tower's resident students were either down at breakfast, around the castle or out on the grounds enjoying their day off, or queuing up for the journey to Hogsmeade Village.

As it was, the only reason Hermione was still in the common room was that she was waiting for her two best friends to show up so they could go to breakfast together and then make their way down to the village.

She, Ron, and Harry were scheduled to spend the morning and early afternoon together in Hogsmeade until 2:00, when they were supposed to meet up with Sirius outside the village to discuss the mysterious goings-on concerning the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Hermione would have her day full, since she had agreed to meet Viktor Krum at 4:00, provided they were done with Sirius by then. It had seemed harmless and a good idea at the time, but as the day grew closer she found herself wishing she hadn't agreed to meet Viktor. It was causing her problems.

Ron had been pointedly avoiding her for the last three days, ever since she told him about her date with Viktor. She could still remember the look on his face when she told him. He had seemed crushed, and she honestly wished it hadn't been his birthday when she told him.

Ron had been very sweet to her the entire day, no doubt thanks to the fact that the birthday present she had given him was his very own copy of _Flying with the Cannons_, a book Ron had given Harry for Christmas two years before but didn't own himself. Ron had teased her playfully about giving him a book for his birthday, but she could see the honest gratitude in his eyes as he did.

As the day wore on, Ron seemed to grow quiet and pensive, and she had gotten overly curious as to why. Finally, on their way back to the common room after dinner, Hermione pulled him aside and asked him.

"Ron, are you alright? You've seemed…distracted…all afternoon," Hermione said, genuinely concerned for her best friend.

"Yeah…no…I'm fine, Hermione," Ron said, looking down at his feet as he shuffled them on the flagstone floor.

"Ron, I can tell something's wrong," Hermione said, placing a hand gently on his arm. He seemed to flinch as she did, but he didn't pull away, "Please, Ron, you know you can tell me anything…we're best friends, remember?"

"YouwangoHogsmeadewime?" Ron suddenly blurted out, looking up at her with a hopeful look in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't quite catch that," Hermione said, trying to decipher what Ron had said.

He took a deep breath, as if steadying himself to deliver…or, in retrospect, perhaps receive…bad news. "Do you…want to go…to Hogsmeade…with me," he said, enunciating so that there could be no mistake about what he was asking.

"Of course I'm going with you, Ron," she said laughing, "We're going together, remember? You, me, and Harry…we're meeting up with Sirius."

Ron looked incredibly nervous. "Err…yeah…but…I mean…I thought maybe you and me…err…you and _I_…could go off by ourselves later on…together…just the two of us…alone."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. Ron was essentially asking her on a date…or at least something that closely passed for it. Her heart soared as she realized he actually _did_ understand what she was trying to tell him during their row in the common room after the Yule Ball…and then it hit her…the Yule Ball…Viktor. She'd done it again.

"Ron…I…I appreciate the offer," she said softly, knowing he was going to be hurt by what he would, no doubt, view as a rejection, "But Viktor already asked me. He asked me the day the visit was announced…I'm sorry. Please don't take this the wrong way, Ron…I really would like to go with you…"

"No…it's fine…I get it," Ron said, his blue eyes showing just how hurt he was, "He beat me to it again."

Without another word, Ron turned and walked off. He didn't return to the common room for hours, and when he did, he avoided her. He wouldn't speak to her and he though he still sat with her and Harry at meals, he wouldn't look at her. She did catch him gazing at her from across the room every once in a while, and when she did, he had the same hurt, longing look on his face.

She had hoped he would start talking to her again soon, since visiting Hogsmeade with him acting the way he was would make it a miserable day for all involved. Even though she hoped for it, Hermione hadn't expected him to talk to her…at least not yet.

"Err...Hermione...can I talk to you...?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice and nearly dropped her book. She blushed, embarrassed by her own reaction to her best friend's voice. She immediately tried to cover her embarrassment by teasingly scolding him in a way that was familiar to the both of them.

"That depends, Ronald...are you planning to ask me to do your Charms essay for you?"

"Not yet...no," Ron said, not seeming to pick up on the fact that she was teasing.

She sighed, realizing that her playful gesture had been completely wasted. "Fine. What is it?"

"..." Ron stood there quietly, looking down at his feet, digging the toe of his shoe into the worn hearthrug.

"Ron?" Hermione prompted, moving forward and looking up, trying to make eye contact with him.

"Err..."

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said a bit snippily, despite herself. She was losing patience with him. He said he wanted to talk, and yet here he stood, silent, "If you want to talk, talk...if you just want to sit there opening and closing your mouth like a herring, then please let me get back to my reading."

As he did when he asked her out to Hogsmeade, Ron rushed out what he was trying to say in one breath, running it all together in one rapid-fire sentence. "I-just-saw-Harry-giving-Seamus-a-knobjob!"

"..." It was Hermione's turn for silence. Had she heard him correctly? Did he just say he saw Harry and Seamus…

"Hermione...?" Ron looked at her with wide eyes, desperate for her to talk.

"..." Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione was still having a hard time wrapping her brain around what he'd just said.

"Say something, please..." Ron whined.

"You what?!" Hermione asked, hoping that if he repeated what he said more slowly, maybe she could understand what was going on.

"I just saw Harry...please don't make me repeat it..." Ron said, his voice almost a whimper.

"Are you sure?" she asked, still unable to believe her ears.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, of course I'm sure!" he said hotly, getting frustrated, "You don't make a mistake when you see something like that!"

"But...where...how...why...?" Hermione was full of questions now that she knew she did hear Ron correctly. Harry and Seamus?

"Where is in the boys' shower," Ron said, making sure his voice was low so that anybody who walked in wouldn't hear what they were talking about, "As for how and why...err...you'd have to ask Harry."

"Harry and Seamus?" she asked out loud, repeating a question she'd asked in her head moments before.

"Yeah..." he said, nodding.

"Harry could do much better," she said finally, as her mind fully accepted what Ron had said. She had, in the past, thought that Harry might be gay. He certainly had very little, if any, interest in girls, and she saw the way he looked at Ron sometimes.

"What?!" Ron couldn't believe how suddenly calm Hermione was about all this. Harry was sucking cock! Didn't she understand that?

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "You don't really think Seamus Finnegan is the best that Harry could do, do you?"

"What...no...I...I dunno...I never really thought about it..." Ron was getting more and more flustered at Hermione's blasé attitude.

"So how do you feel about all this, Ron?" Hermione asked, realizing that Ron was upset.

"I...whatchoo mean?" Ron asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"Well," Hermione said, trying her best to be diplomatic, "Your best friend is upstairs having sex with another boy. That's a pretty unusual situation. How do you feel about it?"

That was a pretty blunt question, and Ron really hadn't thought about it.

"I dunno..." Ron said, shrugging as he tried to think about the whole situation, "Jealous, I suppose."

"WHAT?!" Hermione exclaimed, completely unable to believe her ears. Ron wanted to…with Harry? Or Seamus? But…he had asked her out…

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "I mean...why does Seamus get to be the one having someone do that to him? Why does Harry get to be the one having sex? Why not me?"

Hermione felt completely deflated. She had thought Ron liked her. He had asked her out…twice now. Well…sort of. "You...you mean you wish that it was you...in there...with Seamus or Harry?"

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed, "Eww...no, Hermione...that's disgusting!"

"I can't believe you, Ron!" Hermione said, looking angry and disappointed at him, "Harry's your best friend, and you're going to be homophobic?" Even though she was disappointed in his apparent homophobia, she was somewhat relieved that she still might have a shot with him.

"I'm not homophobic," Ron said, glaring at her, "I mean...that stuff is fine for Harry and Seamus if that's the way they swing, but I'd never do that with another bloke. I mean why can't I be doing that sort of thing with a girl..."

Hermione folded her arms angrily across her chest and leveled an evil-looking glare at the redheaded boy. Now she knew what he was thinking about. "You're thinking of Fleur, no doubt!"

"Well...I wasn't 'til you mentioned her..." Ron said honestly. He wasn't picturing the blonde Veela doing things to him at all, but his bushy-haired brunette friend who'd stolen his heart.

"Then who?!" Hermione snapped, wanting to know who Ron would think of in a sexual way.

"Err...I'd better go..." Ron said, quickly turning and moving towards the door. He couldn't tell her he'd been thinking about her. She'd hex him into oblivion!

"Ronald Weasley...you tell me who!" she yelled jumping to her feet. She needed to know who Ron would think about, if not Fleur. Was it Lavender? Parvati? Padma? He did go to the Ball with Padma after all.

"Bye, 'Mione," Ron said as he reached the portrait hole, "See you in the queue for Hogsmeade."

"RONALD!!!"

Hermione hurried after him, but by the time she crawled through the portrait hole, Ron was nowhere to be seen. But Hermione was not about to let this go. She was going to find out who Ron thought about if it was the last thing she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to my friend HopelessRomantic79, whenever "Goblet of Fire" comes on, I immediately start thinking of this story, and it won't leave me alone until I do something with it. I keep wanting to wrap it up, and yet I keep ending each chapter in an open-ended fashion...

So, anyway, "Goblet of Fire" was on ABC Family this past weekend, and since this was already mostly completed, sitting on my hard drive, I figured I might as well complete it and post it.

* * *

**_"Painful Tasks"_**

"This is complete and utter rubbish!" Ron Weasley growled as he walked the streets of Hogsmeade completely alone. He'd been ditched by his two best friends over an hour ago; Hermione had gone off with that Bulgarian pumpkin-head, Viktor Krum, and Harry…well…he didn't know where Harry disappeared to…but he had an inkling.

The Trio had been in The Three Broomsticks after talking to Sirius Black in a cave on the outskirts of town. They were warming themselves up with a round of butterbeer, and speaking in low voices of what they'd discussed with Sirius. And then it happened…

Ron had been sitting in a chair facing Hermione, his back to the door. He heard the door to the inn open and the loud clomping of hard boots on the wooden floor as someone entered. He wouldn't have paid the new arrival any mind if he hadn't noticed the look on Hermione's face. All of a sudden she'd started blushing and looking nervously down at her drink.

"Herm-own-ninny!"

Ron felt his stomach sink at the sound of the thickly accented voice. He gripped his mug of butterbeer harder, his knuckles whitening, and he clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding together. The clomping of boots grew closer until he felt someone standing behind him.

"I haff found you at last," Viktor said, sounding out of breath, "I vos looking all over for you. I did not expect you to haff…company."

"I was just having a drink with my friends, Viktor, would you like to join us before we go off on our…err…our excursion?" Hermione said, blushing desperately, doing her best to avoid Ron's eyes.

Ron grimaced as she conspicuously avoided the word 'date'. "I need to use the loo," Ron grumbled, shoving his chair back hard until it connected with the lower body of the Bulgarian standing behind him.

"Oof!!" the Bulgarian exhaled, doubling over slightly as the chair slammed into his legs and other more sensitive areas.

"Sorry 'bout that, mate," Ron said, trying to hide a satisfied smirk, "Didn't see you there, Vladimir."

"Viktor…" Krum wheezed, "The name is Viktor."

"Right, well, cheers, Viktor," Ron said, waving as he made his way towards the back of the inn and the men's loo.

"Ronald…!"

Ron looked back over his shoulder as he reached the men's room door and saw a very irate Hermione storming towards him, her bushy-hair looking as though it had a life of its own. He pushed open the door and made his way inside.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said in a harsh whisper, following him into the lavatory without realizing it.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed, turning on her and looking shocked and dismayed at her presence, "This is the men's loo, Hermione!"

"I… I didn't mean…I didn't realize…" Hermione took a look around and started blushing. She hadn't meant to follow him into the bathroom, but when she was in her full-on rowing mode, she rarely noticed anything around her except Ron. Despite her mortification, she quickly recovered, jutting her chin out defiantly at the red-haired boy in front of her, "What you did to Viktor was uncalled for Ronald, you could have hurt him!"

"Why're you so concerned for Viktor's bits, Hermione?" Ron said angrily, his eyes flashing menacingly, "What sort of 'excursion' have you got planned?!"

"How dare you?!" she exclaimed, barely resisting the urge to slap her thick-headed best friend hard across the face, "What sort of person do you take me for?!"

"Well, I don't know anymore," Ron said nastily, "Up until about a moment ago, I didn't take you for the sort of bird who followed a bloke into the men's room, but now…who knows what you're capable of?"

She couldn't resist anymore. Hermione slapped Ron hard across the face, leaving a red handprint from the impact. Tears started pouring from her eyes, both from the despicable implied insult from Ron and the pain in her hand from hitting him so hard. "I hate you!"

"You don't mean that," Ron said, his voice breaking. He couldn't look at her, because he knew he'd hurt her badly, "I didn't mean what I said, Hermione…I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Ron," she said hatefully, "I'm sorry we were ever friends in the first place!"

Hermione turned to leave, but Ron grabbed her from behind and wouldn't let her go. He held her arms, his body inadvertently pressing up against hers as he tried to keep her from running off.

"Hermione, please, I said I'm sorry."

"Oh, is that all it takes?" she spat, "You accuse me of being the sort of girl who…does things with boys…in bathrooms of all places…and a simple 'I'm sorry' is supposed to make it all better?!"

"I really am sorry, 'Mione, please…tell me what I can say to make it better…" his voice was full of remorse as he pleaded with her. It was obvious that he knew he'd crossed a line and needed to act quickly to repair the damage he'd caused, "You know I don't think that stuff about you. I know you're not that kind of girl."

"Even if I was that kind of girl, Ron," Hermione sniffed, "I wouldn't do those sorts of things with Viktor. He's sweet and…and it's nice to have a boy show me some attention for once…but I don't want that from Viktor."

Silence filled the bathroom momentarily before Hermione's words sunk in and Ron detected a hidden meaning in what she'd said.

"Who do you want that from, Hermione?"

"What?!" Hermione gasped, mortified by Ron's question.

"You said you wouldn't do those things…that you didn't want that…from Viktor," Ron said, leaning closer so he could whisper to her, lest someone overhear their rather inappropriate conversation, "That sort of implies there's a bloke you do want to do that stuff with. So who is it?"

There was no way Hermione was going to confess that to Ron. Especially when he was the one…the only one…she would ever consider doing the sorts of things he had implied…even if it meant doing them in a bathroom. It was a secret she was not ready to share with him, anymore than he'd been willing to share his own secret earlier.

"There's no way I'm going to tell you that, Ron," she said, shaking her head, "After all, you refused to tell me who you were thinking of doing things with earlier, remember?"

"That's different, 'Mione!" he whinged, turning her to face him, "That was…was…"

"That was what, Ron?"

"That was you," he longed to say, but there was no way that Ron was ready to face the rejection he would no doubt receive if he told her he thought about her that way. She'd already slapped him once; surely knowing that she featured prominently in all of his sexual fantasies, she'd hex his bits clean off.

"That was about stuff a bloke wants to do with a girl…you know…"

"And this is about stuff a girl wants to do with a bloke," Hermione replied with a teasing smile, "Tell me yours, Ron, and I'll tell you mine."

Ron opened and closed his mouth. He was fully hard from imagining the things Hermione would want to do with a bloke, picturing himself in the role of the bloke, of course. He wanted to tell her, on the off chance that things would work out in his favor for once, but he was too afraid.

The sudden sound of a fist banging on the bathroom door brought the conversation and any chance of a possible confession to a screeching halt.

"Herm-own-ninny…vot are you doing in there?!" Viktor called loudly from the other side of the door.

Hermione's face dropped and Ron looked away. He'd missed his chance again.

"I'm on my way out now, Viktor," Hermione called over her shoulder. She turned to look back at Ron; he'd moved away from her to the far end of the small bathroom, "I'm sorry, Ron, but I've got to go. Promise me that we'll talk when I get back to the castle…"

"Yeah, sure…" he said glumly, still not looking at her. He heard the bathroom door open and close and when he turned back, Hermione was gone.

When Ron finished up in the bathroom and returned to the table where he'd been drinking butterbeer with his friends, he found nothing but his half-empty mug and his jacket sitting across the back of his chair. There was no sign of Hermione or Harry.

Ron began searching for Harry, wondering why his best mate had ditched him. There was no sign of Harry in any of the stores and when he'd run into Neville and Dean coming out of Honeydukes, they said that they hadn't seen Harry, but that Seamus had been looking for him earlier.

Ron assumed, then, that Seamus had found Harry at The Three Broomsticks, and that they had gone off together to do…more of what he'd seen them do in the shower that morning. Angry that his best friend would abandon him for some "alone time" with Seamus, Ron stormed away from Hogsmeade back up towards the castle.

"Seamus…I think Ron's going to be really put-out when he finds I've ditched him," Harry said as Seamus dragged him up towards the castle.

When Ron and Hermione had gone off towards the bathrooms and Viktor went to see what was taking the bushy-haired brunette so long, Seamus had swooped in and grabbed Harry, telling the raven-haired boy to follow him.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Seamus said, shooting a smile at the bespectacled boy over his shoulder, "I think Granger is keeping Ron occupied down in the men's loo; I doubt he's even going to notice you've gone when she gets done with him."

"You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?" Harry asked quizzically, "I mean…Hermione doesn't do that sort of thing, does she?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Seamus asked, smirking, "She's dating a professional bloody Quidditch player. I'd say Granger is capable of a lot more'n we've ever given her credit for."

Harry tried to imagine Hermione on her knees in the bathroom, sucking Ron's cock; he found that the idea turned him on, but Harry really wasn't sure if it was Hermione giving head – since he'd never had any sort of romantic or sexual feelings towards her whatsoever – or if it was picturing Ron's cock as she blew him that was making him randy.

Harry followed Seamus into the school and they hurried up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. It was mostly vacant at this point, since it was a Hogsmeade weekend and most of the students who were able were visiting the tiny village.

The fourth-year boys' dorm was completely empty as they entered the room and Seamus quickly put a locking charm on the door, looking at Harry with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Despite the intimate encounters they'd shared, Harry couldn't help blushing.

"Seamus…what are we doing up here?" Harry asked, sitting down on his bed, "I mean, don't you think someone's going to find us up here?"

"Not at all," Seamus said, moving over and joining Harry on the bed, "All our roommates are in Hogsmeade. We've got at least an hour to kill before anyone comes back."

"And what did you want to do for the next hour?" Harry said shyly, though in reality he was already hard at the prospect of what he and Seamus could and would do.

When Seamus pounced on him, Harry was more than willing to respond in kind to the kisses and heated caresses of the Irish boy now lying on top of him. It seemed to take only a matter of seconds – though in actuality, it probably took a few minutes of kissing, petting, and stripping – before both boys were naked and stroking a cock that did not belong to them.

"Done playin' hard-to-get, Harry?" Seamus asked with a smile, pumping Harry's cock with his right hand while using his left hand to toy with Harry's balls.

"What's the point?" Harry said with a smile, running his thumb over the head of Seamus' cock, smearing pre-cum all over the sensitive tip.

"Good to hear," Seamus said, pushing Harry down on his back, "Because there's something else I want to try with you, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened as he thought about what that might be. A shiver of fear passed through him for about a second before it became a shiver of anticipation as Seamus leaned down and began licking Harry's cock from root to tip and back again.

Harry moaned as Seamus' magical tongue coated his cock and balls with a shining sheen of saliva. The dark-haired boy whimpered and squirmed as Seamus tongue laved its way over his cum-heavy balls and continue south, first lapping at and then poking into the puckered ring of Harry's arse.

"Shay…what're you doing?" Harry said, trembling as the new sensations caused his whole body to tingle, "That's my…"

"Got to get you lubricated back here, Harry," Seamus said, before going back to tonguing Harry's arse, "It'll hurt less."

"It'll --…oh, God…!"

Seamus continued to stroke Harry's cock while his tongue worked on Harry's tight bum. If Harry had a problem with what was about to happen, he didn't protest. He moaned, he groaned, he whimpered, and he gasped as Seamus' tongue dug deeper, but he never protested. In fact, Harry shifted around on the bed until he could help Seamus out, stroking and licking the Irish boy's cock the way he had earlier in the shower.

This continued for several minutes until Seamus regretfully pulled away from Harry's mouth, taking his own mouth away from the other boy's loins. "I need you to stop, Harry, otherwise you'll wind up with a mouthful and we won't have time to do what I planned before the others get back."

Harry looked disappointed, but he agreed, letting go of Seamus' dick. "What did you plan, Seamus?"

Seamus smiled devilishly and got to his knees. "Lie on your back, Harry, and put the pillow under your arse."

"I…are we going to…?" Harry's eyes widened and his cock throbbed, "Shouldn't I be on my hands and knees for that?"

Seamus grinned broadly, "Next time. The first time I want to be able to see your face."

Harry smiled at the prospect of "next time". He had no idea where this thing with Seamus was going or even what to call it other than "this thing", but he was too busy enjoying it to worry. For once, Harry was able to live in the moment and enjoy himself instead of worrying about the tasks that lie ahead for him. In that regard, being with Seamus was a lot like flying. No wonder he enjoyed his time with the Irish boy so much.

Harry got into position on his back with his and Dean's pillows under his arse, angling his hips up and presented a better target for Seamus and his swollen cock. Harry didn't know what he had expected from the first time he had sex. He hadn't really thought much about it. He did know that he hadn't expected to have his bum elevated with an Irish bloke slowly pressing the drooling tip of his throbbing cock against the tightly puckered ring of his arse.

Harry shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable, angling his head to try and watch. He had a feeling this was going to hurt. Seamus reached down and slowly started stroking Harry's erect member, causing the dark-haired boy to moan in pleasure even as he winced in pain as the flared head of Seamus' cock pushed forward, forcing the tight ring to open up and start accepting the intruder.

"SEAMUS!!" Harry winced, closing his eyes at the pain.

"I know, mate, I'm sorry," Seamus groaned, "Fuck, you're tight!"

Seamus continued stroking Harry's dick, pumping fast in the hopes of distracting Harry from the pain of his penetration. The distraction must have worked, because Harry's moans and whimpers seemed to be entirely pleasure sounds instead of pain sounds. Seamus began slow, measured strokes in and out of Harry's bum, slowing the movement of his hand on Harry's cock to match.

"God, Seamus…" Harry groaned, writhing on the bed, "Feels…good…"

"So good…" Seamus moaned in agreement.

He picked up the pace, starting to pound his dick in and out of Harry's tight arsehole, making them both moan loudly from the pleasure. Seamus' hand was moving so fast over Harry's hard prick that Harry knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Shay…gonna cum…!"

"Me, too…!" Seamus grunted as Harry's impending orgasm caused his arse to grow even tighter around the Irish boy's invading cock.

Seamus' hand was a blur of motion as it sped up and down, stroking Harry closer and closer to completion. Seamus' hips, meanwhile, were beating a steady tattoo on the backs of Harry's thighs as he continued to plunge in and out of the dark-haired boy's arse, racing down the home stretch towards his own finish.

Harry came first. He cried out Seamus' name as he was overcome with ecstasy. His balls jumped and his cock erupted, spurting forth sticky ropes of thick sticky cum up into the air, covering Seamus' hand and his own stomach with the pearly morass.

Seamus came a few seconds later. He called out a garbled grunt that was either a colorful curse or some sort of term of endearment, and then he slammed himself as deep as possible and exploded, filling Harry's tight bum with a river of hot semen.

Pulling out, Seamus dropped down onto the bed and pulled Harry up next to him. The boys held each other close as they tried to catch their breath. Seamus absentmindedly played with Harry's messy black hair while Harry rested his head on Seamus' chest.

"So what do you think, Harry?" Seamus asked after a few minutes, once he could control his breathing enough to speak, "Better than spending the day in Hogsmeade drinking butterbeer and wandering from shop to shop with Weasley."

"Oh, God…Ron," Harry groaned, remembering now the way he ditched his friend, "He's going to be furious with me. He's already annoyed with Hermione because of Viktor Krum; what's he going to say when he finds out I ran off to be with you?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Harry and Seamus looked towards the dormitory door which was now, apparently, unlocked. Ron stood there, his wand in his hand, and an angry look on his face. He turned after only a few seconds and stormed down the stairs, slamming the door and leaving Harry and Seamus alone once more.


End file.
